beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Quon Limon
, also known as Quon Limon in the English version, is a character appearing in the anime/manga series, Beyblade Burst. He was once a part of the team Sword Flames until he left. He is now the captain of his own team, Ice Blaze. But he switched back to Sword Flames after he was defeated by Valt Aoi in the National Tournament. His Beyblade is Quill Quetziko Jerk Press. Appearance Quon has light blonde hair with black highlights and green eyes. He has one red earring in his left ear. He wears a black shirt with a green snake on it, which is a reference to the fact his Beyblade represents Quetzalcoatl, a Meso-American serpent, and it has a red collar. Quon dons a green a jacket with black sleeves, a black and orange collar, black and orange cuffs, and black and orange at the hem. There is a black star and and yellow star on the right side of his jacket, and a stylized yellow letter Q on the left. His shoes are black and his pants are blue. Personality As shown in his introduction, Quon is a highly skilled skateboarder, being able to pull off some impressive tricks, as well as utilizing this skill in his bey battles. He is very eager to battle strong opponents, so much that eventually he began to feel out of place at Xander's dojo and later left to go on a training journey where he could have new battles and meet new friends and rivals. Quon is generally friendly and easygoing, and is shown to respect strong bladers like Shu Kurenai. However, for a while, he developed a somewhat dismissive attitude towards Valt in episode 30 after winning against him, partly because he couldn't understand why Xander and Shu thought so highly of him. Fortunately, Quon gained some respect for Valt after losing to him in their rematch battle. He is also not afraid to point out others' mistakes should the need arise. This is demonstrated when he called out Valt for his lack of leadership as team captain and the Beigoma Academy BeyClub as a whole for their lack of teamwork. However, Quon is also willing to admit his own faults, shown by him admitting that Xander was right about Valt being a strong Blader. Biography Background Beyblade Burst Beyblades * Quill Quetziko Jerk Press: Quon's primary Beyblade in Beyblade Burst. Special Moves * Bound Launch Battles Relationships Xander Shakadera Having originally been a part of the Sword Flames, Quon and Xander have a long history of battling together. Quon was one of the few bladers who could handle the Supreme Four member's overwhelming power. Xander also told Quon about Valt and how having a battle with him would make him change the way he looked at a bey forever. Quon, at one point, stated in episode that he respects Xander more than anyone else as both a friend and rival, which is why he left the dojo in the first place. Xander was understanding and supportive of Quon's decision and was ecstatic when he decided to return to the dojo for good. Yugo Nansui From what has been observed, Yugo and Quon appear to know each other well, given how Yugo was excited to see Quon visit from his training journey. He also usually acted as the referee for Xander and Quon's battles. Valt Aoi Quon and Valt got off to somewhat of a rocky start, due to Valt accidentally breaking Quon's skateboard after crashing into a tree. However, Quon didn't hold it against him, and even returned Valtryek to Valt after he lost his bey. Valt was extremely grateful for this and for a while, viewed Quon as a hero. This also made Valt extremely eager to battle him. Unfortunately, Valt ended up losing to Quon, which ended up dampening his view of him. This was because he couldn't understand what Xander and Shu could see in Valt. Fortunately, come their rematch in episode 43, Quon finally learned what was so special about Valt and, after the latter won, he developed a mutual respect for him, finally realizing that Xander was right all along. Ukyo Ibuki It is revealed in episode 29 that Ukyo joined the Sword Flames some time after Quon left. Ukyo learned more about Quon when Yugo told him about his and Xander's strong friendship and rivalry. He even offered to fix Quon's broken skateboard. Though not much has been seen between the two, it is hinted that Quon and Ukyo have become good friends, especially after Quon decided to come back to the dojo. Quotes * "Didn't know his name, but yeah. He and my skateboard did a little dance with a not so little tree." -talking to Xander about Valt breaking his skateboard. * "You should see some of the wipeouts I've been in." * "Still can't believe we lost to a team like this." * "Up until the whole losing part. Gotta say, you were right about him all along." * "I seriously underestimated how strong Valt has gotten." * "Thought your mind was always empty." * “It's time for Bound Launch!” Gallery For a full gallery of images of Quon, see Quon Limon/Gallery. Trivia * His Japanese surname "Kimidori" is a composite of the words for 'yellow' and 'green'. The English dub attempts to replicate this by making his dub surname a mixture of the Spanish words for 'Lemon' and 'Lime' which are respectively yellow and green. * Quon's hair bears a striking resemblance to the scales of a Spiny Bush Viper, befitting his Beyblade's snake theme. * In the manga, Quon has stated that he likes skateboarding because it's convenient and he can use it to develop Bey launching techniques. * His birthday is October 20. References Category:Ice Blaze Category:Team Leaders Category:Sword Flames Category:Supporting Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Evolution Characters